


Covered in Leather

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maritombola Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: D'accordo, si disse Lavi, togliamoci questo dente. Prese un profondo respiro e spinse la maniglia della porta.All'interno c'era un'illuminazione soffusa tendente al rosso... be', alla fine quello doveva aspettarselo. Non si aspettava, invece, che arrivasse un uomo a servirlo. Stava diventando molto più imbarazzante del previsto, quella stupida scommessa.





	Covered in Leather

**D.Gray-man, LaviYuu, P0rn Fest 11, Prompt: Sexy Shop!AU "Frustami"  
Maritombola 8: prompt n.68, Frusta**

 

* * *

## Covered in Leather

* * *

 

Aveva perso la scommessa e allora? Non aveva nessun problema a soddisfare la richiesta di Allen ed entrare nel dannato sexy shop a chiedere una frusta.

Quello che Lavi non voleva fare era rispondere: “Bella lunga e non troppo cotta,” quando il commesso gli avrebbe chiesto come la volesse. Odiava gli scherzi così stupidi. Intendiamoci, ne faceva anche lui e ammetteva la propria colpevolezza a riguardo, ma una cosa del genere era troppo, persino per lui.

– Sei pronto? – chiese Allen, un sorrisetto malevolo sul viso da angioletto che, sommato ai corti capelli bianchi e agli occhi grigio-azzurri, retaggio dell'albinismo da cui era affetto, gli conferiva un aspetto davvero inquietante.

– Pronto – confermò Lavi – sei sicuro che dentro ci sarà la tua nuova fiamma? Non aveva un fratello iperprotettivo?

– Sì, ma lui non lo sa che Lenalee lavora qui part time – rispose Allen – tu fatti dare il numero di telefono e saremo pari. Altrimenti consegnerai la registrazione della tua vergognosa figuraccia con la frusta.

 _D'accordo_ , si disse Lavi, _togliamoci questo dente_. Prese un profondo respiro e spinse la maniglia della porta.

All'interno c'era un'illuminazione soffusa tendente al rosso... be', alla fine quello doveva aspettarselo. Non si aspettava, invece, che arrivasse un uomo a servirlo. Stava diventando molto più imbarazzante del previsto, quella stupida scommessa.

– Salve. – disse a disagio, un sorriso idiota sul viso.

– Che vuoi? – rispose il commesso in tono truce.

Come approccio con la clientela, non era certo il massimo. Lavi ingoiò a vuoto. Il giovane era davvero sexy, con quei capelli nerissimi legati a coda di cavallo, gli occhi scuri dal taglio orientale e un fisico perfetto. Senza contare che era vestito completamente di pelle dello stesso nero, pantaloni e top smanicato. Due nappe color rosso cremisi come laccio per capelli completavano un quadro da orgasmo e Lavi era bisex; e aveva un tipo: quel giovane era il tipo.

– F-Frusta – riuscì a sillabare – mi...

Il commesso, che le aveva sentite proprio tutte nel suo genere di lavoro, non fece una piega a quella richiesta.

– Kit frusta più manette, sette dollari e quarantanove, solo frusta, otto dollari e novantanove – disse, posando gli articoli sul bancone – scegli, paga, poi te la faccio provare quanto vuoi.

Lavi mantenne il sorriso ebete e, rapito dalla bellezza del commesso, nemmeno si accorse di aver pagato la prima cosa a caso. Meno che mai si rese conto dell'equivoco che si era generato, neanche quando il commesso lo condusse nel retro, in una sala piena di 'giochi' a tema erotico piuttosto preciso.

Lavi lo fissò, confuso, il telefono in mano davanti a sé. Il commesso lo prese e lo posizionò su un trespolo, premendo lo schermo un paio di volte: dopo tutto chi era lui, per giudicare? Se i clienti volevano anche essere ripresi, affari loro.

Ammanettò il suddetto e frastornato cliente a una grata appesa contro la parete e iniziò a frustarlo con molto impegno.

Lavi gemette, di dolore e per la sorpresa, realizzando solo allora che doveva aver chiesto la cosa sbagliata, ma per quanto lo volesse, non riusciva a chiedere al bel tenebroso di smettere di frustarlo.

Era così sexy, mentre lo faceva, talmente tanto sexy che gli era venuto duro dopo solo tre frustate. Cercò di gesticolare per far capire che voleva essere liberato, ma i suoi movimenti dovettero essere ancora una volta fraintesi, perché gli arrivò una frustata ben mirata sul fondo schiena.

Lavi gemette di nuovo, cercando di mostrare le mani al commesso, sperando che in quel modo capisse.

– P-Prendimi... – rantolò, intendendo la chiave delle manette, ma ormai le cose gli erano sfuggite di mano.

Il commesso si bloccò. Le richieste di rapporti sessuali erano proibite. Tuttavia, questo tipo, anche se totalmente idiota, lo attraeva molto. Forse per i capelli rosso fuoco, corti e ribelli; oppure per gli splendidi occhi verdi, non ne aveva idea. Per lui avrebbe fatto un'eccezione.

– Non registrato, però. – disse in tono brusco, spegnendo il telefono.

Lavi impallidì, comprendendo improvvisamente la situazione. Il commesso si sbottonò i pantaloni, gli sbottonò i pantaloni, li scese a entrambi, infilò un profilattico sulla propria erezione, prese il flacone di lubrificante dal vicino scaffale, lo spremette sulla mano e poi gli infilò tre dita nel culo.

Lavi gemette forte; e gemette anche più forte quando le dita furono sostituite dal membro pulsante del commesso, che iniziò a spingergli dentro senza pietà, trattenendolo per i fianchi.

Tra un gemito e l'altro, un ansito e un urlo di estremo piacere, Lavi venne per ben quattro volte contro la parete, prima che anche il commesso raggiungesse l'orgasmo e smettesse di martellargli dentro. Probabilmente doveva essere molto allenato, si disse Lavi, mentre si ripuliva con le salviette che il giovane gli aveva passato, dopo avergli anche dato un bacio così profondo da soffocarlo.

Quando uscì, Allen lo stava aspettando con un certo nervosismo.

– Che hai combinato? – chiese spazientito. – È da mezz'ora che sto sulle spine in attesa!

 _Mezz'ora, diavolo di un commesso..._ Lavi sbloccò lo schermo del telefono, rassegnato a mostrare il video della sua vergogna in cui veniva frustato, e trovò una nota aperta: Yuu Kanda, c'era scritto, seguito da un numero di telefono. Si sbrigò a memorizzarlo e poi lo chiamò.

– Ci hai messo pochissimo – rispose la voce dall'altro lato, divertita – stacco alle otto, sii puntuale.

– Contaci.

La conferma di Lavi, unita a ciò che si era udito della conversazione, generò un certo stupore sul volto di Allen.

– Cosa diavolo... – iniziò a dire il giovane, ma Lavi rispose prima ancora che finisse di formulare la domanda.

– Ho preso un numero di telefono, ma non era quello di Lenalee – disse, l'espressione maliziosa – e questo è il video che volevi, come da accordi.

Allen fissò lo schermo, esterrefatto, poi Lavi, sempre più sconvolto.

– Esci con lui? – chiese soltanto e Lavi annuì, sfoggiando un sorriso assai compiaciuto. – Tu sei completamente pazzo.

Lavi si strinse nelle spalle. Forse lo era; oppure, era semplicemente pazzo di Yuu.


End file.
